Broken
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: You promised when you left that you would return. Or at least visit. Today is the anniversary of that pledge. The seventh year. And yet, you still haven't lived up to your word. A story in which you use your own pairings. A songfic to 'Broken' by Seether.


**I don't own Code Lyoko or Broken. CL belongs to the makers of it and Broken belongs to Seether. Use your own pairings for this story… Yes, it is another use-your-own-pairings one-shot. I got a request for another one, so here you go! **

_Whassup?**-**_** the song**

Whassup?**- the story.**

"Whassup?"**- a person is talking**

**Whassup- Authoress' notes at the beginning and end.**

_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

I sighed as your laugher rang in my ears.

For the billionth- no _trillionth_- time today.

It wasn't real, just a figment of my imagination.

But oh, how I wish it was.

I hope you at least remember…

This was the day you left.

The day you promised you would come back…

But you never have.

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

I reached inside my purse and pulled out my wallet.

The one you gave me for my birthday oh so many years ago.

Inside it is a picture.

Of you.

When you were still here.

It's wrinkled edges remind me of all the days I've spent looking at it.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

It's been years and I still can't believe that you left.

"America isn't that far away! I'll visit you often!"

Your words still dance in my mind, mocking me unmercifully every chance they get.

You haven't visited.

You haven't even called.

It's been seven years, today.

Seven.

The 'lucky number'.

Psh.

_You're gone away._

_You don't feel me here… anymore._

I think you've forgotten.

About me.

And how the others taunted us about our crushes on each other.

I think about it often.

How that if you knew, you'd probably laugh.

Your chuckle presses on my ears again.

_The worst is over now._

_And we can breathe again._

The worst part was when you left.

But the pain still lingers.

The day you left, you broke that promise.

The one when you swore you would visit…

Pledged you would come back.

And never did.

_I wanna hold you high,_

_You steal my pain away._

With one smile, you took all the pain from my heart and let it float away like a balloon.

Remember?

At my birthday party?

You told me to whisper my greatest fear into that helium-filled balloon.

I did.

And you told me to let it go.

I pried my fingers away.

I still remember seeing that big red balloon floating against the cloudless sky.

It bobbed up out of sight.

And it took all my fears and regrets with it.

Until the day you left.

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to find._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

I tried tracing you.

It wasn't hard.

Your name is everywhere.

But I could never find your telephone number.

You probably don't want it out.

Your fans might be calling you non-stop.

There would be no time for us to talk.

Not that you would remember me, would you?

So why bother…

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

Tears fall down my face.

They do every time I see that picture of you.

You'd laugh.

Think me weak.

The girl who can't even hold back the tears.

The weak one.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands press softly onto my shoulders.

A low voice whispers in my ear.

"Hello stranger. Long time, no see."

I turn around to see… you!

An older, and whole lot different you.

Frightened by the sight of you, I gasp your name.

The wind carries that one word to your ear and you smile.

Your blinding white teeth stand out against your tanned skin.

That smile hasn't changed.

It, alone, remains the same.

I quickly stand up as you step around the bench I had been slumped upon.

"It's you…"

The words tumble from my lips like rolling waves and you grin again.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Your voice changed too.

"Seven years," I croaked out, the words catching in my throat, "Seven years!"

The smile slipped off of your face like butter.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

My knees gave out. I'm _not_ strong enough, I guess.

I fall into you and tightly wrap my arms around you, burying my face in your chest.

"Seven years and you still live up to your word," I sobbed.

Your arms quickly place themselves around me and pull me closer.

I've waited for this moment my entire life.

The moment when I could finally be in your arms.

"I promised.'

Your voice softens and I feel your lips press against my hair.

I lift my head to find you smirking again.

"I could never leave the one I love."

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

"Who, your girlfriend? You brought her along?"

You just lower your head the teensiest bit and catch my gaze, holding it in your power.

You laugh and I immediately blush.

I must look stupid.

That's me.

The stupid, weak one.

The one you don't love.

Who loves you.

You run your fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

"No… I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't ever had one. No, the love of my life is someone I know very well. You know her too."

I slide out of your arms.

I felt… broken.

There was no other word to describe it.

Picking up my abandoned purse, I turn to walk away.

"It's you."

I whip around.

You just stand there, grinning.

_You're gone away._

_You don't feel me here… anymore._

My bag falls to the ground.

I hit the bench and look up at you in shock.

You take my limp hand and pull me up again.

Your warm lips find mine and steal away my first kiss.

Heat rises to my cheeks and my eyes slide shut.

My hands find each other at the base of your neck and tangle up in your hair.

Yours are stroking my back to the beat of the music only we can hear.

Time stops and infinity begins.

And suddenly, the number seven seems lucky once more.

**I loved the song, so I though I'd do a one-shot to it. This is what came up. So… yeah. Please press the little review button before you leave this page! And I'd love for you to tell me if you want me to do another! Also, please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes! Thanks! Bye!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


End file.
